Trzej muszkieterowie/II/27
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXVII TRZECI DZIEŃ NIEWOLI. Felton przyszedł nareszcie... lecz tego nie dosyć; potrzeba, aby sam z nią pozostał; a milady nie wiedziała jeszcze, jakiego sposobu użyć, aby tego dokazać. Trzeba nakoniec rozruszać go, uczynić rozmowniejszym, aby móc do niego także wprost przemówić; bo milady wiedziała, że głos jej ma urok nieprzyzwyciężony, że nikt mu się oprzeć nie zdoła. Pomimo tylu ponęt, mogło jej się nie udać, bo Felton był uprzedzony na wszelkie pokusy z jej strony. Zaczęła też odtąd obserwować go pilnie, każde słowo, spojrzenie, gest każdy, a nawet oddech przyśpieszony, mogący uchodzić za westchnienie, nie uszły jej uwagi. Robiła nakoniec, jak zręczny aktor, któremu dano rolę, jakiej nie grał jeszcze. Łatwiej było dać sobie radę z lordem de Winter; od wczoraj też nakreśliła plan postępowania zamierzonego: milczeć z godnością w jego obecności, od czasu do czasu oburzyć go pogardą udaną, słowem znieważającem, zmusić do pogróżek i gwałtów, aby lepiej uwydatnić swoją rezygnację; taki był jej projekt. Felton będzie świadkiem i choć się nie odezwie, lecz zobaczy... Rano przyszedł Felton, jak zwykle; milady pozwoliła mu zająć się przygotowaniem śniadania, nie zwracając się wcale do niego. Zdawało jej się, że w chwili wyjścia miał zamiar przemówić, poruszył nawet ustami, lecz powstrzymał się i wyszedł. Około południa ukazał się lord de Winter. Dzień był piękny, blady promień słońca przedzierał się przez kraty więzienne, oświecając, lecz nie grzejąc, jak to bywa w Anglji. Milady patrzyła przez okno, udając, że nic nie słyszy. — O!... — odezwał się lord Winter — po komedji graliśmy tragedję, a teraz przyszła kolej na melancholję. Uwięziona nie odpowiedziała. — Tak... tak... — ciągnął lord Winter — rozumiem; chciałabyś się wydostać na wybrzeże; wsiąść na okręt i pruć fale szmaragdowe; pragnęłabyś na lądzie lub na wodzie urządzić mi zasadzkę, jedną z tych, które tak doskonale obmyślać potrafisz. Cierpliwości!... cierpliwości... moja pani! Za cztery dni znajdziesz się na wybrzeżu, potem na pełnem morzu; za cztery dni bowiem uwolnię Anglję od twej obecności. Milady złożyła rączki, a piękne oczy w niebie utkwiła: — Boże!... Boże wszechmocny!... — wyrzekła z anielską słodyczą — przebacz temu człowiekowi, jak ja mu przebaczam!... — Módl się, módl przeklęta — zawołał lord — proś Boga o przebaczenie dla mnie, bo przysięgam ci, że jesteś w rękach człowieka, który tobie nigdy nie przebaczy... Z temi słowy opuścił pokój. Gdy drzwi otwierał, milady spostrzegła Feltona, jak chował się, aby nie być przez nią widzianym. Wtedy padła na kolana i głośno mówiła: — Boże, mój Boże!... Ty wiesz, dla jak świętej sprawy znoszę cierpienia; dodaj mi siły, o Boże wielki! Drzwi cicho się uchyliły; piękna pokutnica, udając, że nic nie słyszy, modliła się dalej. — Boże mścicielu!... Boże dobroci!... czyż pozwolisz, aby się spełniły ohydne zamiary tego człowieka! Teraz dopiero niby usłyszała kroki Feltona, zerwała się szybko, zarumieniła, jak gdyby zawstydzona, iż ją widziano klęczącą. — Nie lubię przerywać modlitwy — rzekł Felton poważnie — niech pani nie wstaje, zaklinam panią. — Skąd pan wie, że ja się modliłam — mówiła milady głosem, przez łkanie przerywanym — mylisz się pan, nie modliłam się wcale. — Myślisz pani zatem — odrzekł Felton poważnie, lecz słodko zarazem — iż czuję się w prawie przeszkadzać istocie stworzonej, gdy korzy się przed Stworzycielem? O niech Bóg uchowa! Winowajca powinien żałować za grzechy; choćby nawet zbrodnię popełnił, nietykalny jest dla mnie, gdy modli się do Boga. — Ja!... posądzona o zbrodnię — rzekła milady z uśmiechem, któryby anioła rozbroił w dniu sądu ostatecznego. — Ja!... zbrodniarką!... mój Boże... Ty wiesz, czy nią jestem... Powiedz pan, że jestem skazaną, potępioną, to będziesz miał rację. Ale wiesz pewnie, że Bóg kocha cierpiących i pozwala niekiedy, aby skazywano niewinnych. — Czyś pani potępiona niesłusznie, niewinna lub męczennica — odparł Felton — to jeden powód więcej do błagania Boga; i ja sam modlić się będę za ciebie. — O!... ty jesteś sprawiedliwy — zawołała milady, do nóg mu się rzucając — dłużej już nie wytrzymam, lękam się, iż sił mi zbraknie w chwili walki, gdy będę musiała wyznać moją wiarę; wysłuchaj więc błagania kobiety, przywiedzionej do rozpaczy. Oszukują pana, nie wierz im, tu chodzi o co innego, ja tylko o jedną łaskę proszę, a jeśli mnie wysłuchasz, błogosławić cię będę na tym i na tamtym świecie. — Mów pani z moim przełożonym — rzekł Felton — na szczęście nie polecono mi przebaczać, ani karać; wyżej ode mnie postawieni dostali od Boga tę władzę. — Z panem... z panem tylko chcę mówić. Wysłuchaj mnie... nie przyczyniaj się do mej zguby, do hańby!... — Jeżeli zasłużyłaś pani na ten wstyd i hańbę, trzeba znieść z pokorą, ofiarując to Bogu. — Co pan mówisz!... O!... nie zrozumiałeś mnie! Mówię o hańbie, a ty myślisz, że mówię o karze za nią, o więzieniu lub śmierci!... O!... dałby Bóg, żeby tak było! Cóż dla mnie znaczy śmierć lub niewola! — Teraz ja pani nie rozumiem! — Lub udajesz, że nie rozumiesz!... — odparła milady z uśmiechem powątpiewania. — Nie, pani, na honor żołnierski, na wiarę moją przysięgam! — Jakto?.. więc nie domyślasz się pan zamiarów lorda de Winter?... — Nie wiem o niczem. — Niepodobna... pan, jego powiernik?... — Pani, ja nigdy nie kłamię. — O!... mogłeś pan sam odgadnąć. — Nie staram się odgadywać... czekam, aż mi powiedzą, a prócz tego, co mówił przy pani lord de Winter, z niczem mi się nie zwierzał. — Nie jesteś zatem jego spólnikiem — zawołała milady z akcentem prawdy w głosie — nie wiesz, że przeznacza mi hańbę... przewyższającą w okropności najstraszniejszą karę na ziemi? — Mylisz się pani — rzekł Felton, czerwieniąc się — lord de Winter niezdolny jest do zbrodni podobnej. — Dobrze — pomyślała milady, nie wie, o co chodzi, a już nazywa to zbrodnią!... — i głośno dodała: — Przyjaciel pozbawionego czci, zdolny jest do wszystkiego. — Kogo pani nazywasz czci pozbawionym?... — zapytał Felton. — Czyż jest w Anglji dwóch ludzi, godnych tego imienia? — Chcesz pani mówić o Jerzym Villier? — rzekł Felton, a wzrok mu zapałał. — Którego poganie niewierni nazywają księciem Buckingham — odparła milady — nie przypuszczałam, aby znalazł się w Anglji choć jeden prawdziwy syn tej ziemi, któremuby trzeba było tak długiego tłumaczenia, dla poznania, o kim chcę mówić. — Ręka Stwórcy ciąży nad nim i nie uniknie kary zasłużonej. Felton wyraził jedynie opinję, jaką książę miał u rodaków; nawet katolicy nazywali go zdziercą, łupiezcą i rozwiązłym, a purytanie poprostu szatanem. — O!... Boże, mój Boże!... — wołała milady — zrozumiejże pan nakoniec, iż, błagając cię o ukaranie tego człowieka, nie pragnę zemsty, mnie przynależnej, lecz oswobodzenia narodu, jęczącego pod jego przemocą!... — Znasz go pani zatem?... — zapytał Felton. — Nareszcie zapytuje — pomyślała milady u szczytu radości. — O!... tak!... znam go na moje nieszczęście! — powiedziała i załamała ręce w paroksyzmie boleści. Felton czuł, że siły go opuszczają i postąpił ku wyjściu; milady nie spuszczała go z oczu, poskoczyła za nim i powstrzymała. — Panie!... — krzyknęła — łaski!... miłosierdzia!... wysłuchaj mej prośby: oddaj nóż, wydarty przez mego prześladowcą, bo wie on, jaki użytek z niego zrobię... O! wysłuchaj mnie do końca!... ten nóż... daj go na chwilę jedną, przez litość daj mi go!... Całuję nogi twoje!... Zamkniesz sam drzwi, bo ja nie godzę na twoje życie!... Jakże mogłabym powziąć myśl podobną, ty!... jedyna istoto sprawiedliwa, dobra i litościwa, jaką napotkałam, ty!... mój zbawco prawdopodobnie. Daj na chwilkę ten nóż, na jedną minutę, zwrócę ci go przez szparę we drzwiach. Na jedną minutę, panie Felton, a ocalisz cześć moją niewieścią!... — Chcesz się zabić!... — krzyknął Felton przerażony, zapominając wyrwać rąk z objęć uwięzionej — chcesz się zabić? — Tak, panie — narzekała milady, głos zniżając i padając bezsilna na ziemię — wydałam moją tajemnicę! On wie wszystko!... mój Boże, jestem zgubiona!... Felton stał nieruchomy, nie wiedząc, co robić! — Wątpi jeszcze, waha się — myślała milady — niedość prawdziwie odegrałam rolę. W korytarzu rozległ się szelest; milady poznała chód lorda de Winter. Felton poznał także i ku drzwiom postąpił. Milady rzuciła się za nim: — O!... ani słowa — rzekła głosem stłumionym — ani słowa przed tym człowiekiem, co ci mówiłam, albo będę zgubiona, i ty... ty... Ponieważ zbliżano się, ucichła ze strachu, aby nie usłyszano głosu; następnie z gestem przerażenia położyła piękną rączkę na ustach Feltona. Młody człowiek odsunął delikatnie milady, a ona padła wyczerpana na sofę. Lord de Winter minął drzwi i słychać było, że poszedł w inną stronę. Felton, jak śmierć blady, stał przez chwilę nasłuchując, a gdy odgłos kroków ucichł zupełnie, odetchnął ciężko, jak ze snu zbudzony, i wybiegł z pokoju. — A!... — mówiła milady, słysząc, że Felton poszedł w przeciwną stronę, niż lord Winter — nakoniec! do mnie już należysz!... Następnie — zachmurzyła czoło. — Jeżeli opowie lordowi — mówiła — jestem zgubiona... lord wie dobrze, że ja sobie życia nie odbiorę, da mi nóż w rękę w jego obecności i wtedy przekona go, że ta straszna rozpacz była tylko komedją... Przystąpiła do lustra i napawała się widokiem swoim; nigdy jeszcze nie była tak piękna. — Mogę być spokojna — pomyślała — on nic nie powie... Wieczorem, razem z kolacją, przyszedł lord de Winter. — Panie — rzekła milady — czy obecność twoja jest koniecznym dodatkiem do mojej niewoli? czy nie mógłbyś mi oszczędzić dodatkowej tortury, jaką mi sprawiają odwiedziny twoje? — Jakto?... droga siostrzyczko!... — rzekł Winter — czyż nie słyszałem na własne uszy, jak te śliczne usteczka, tak srogie obecnie, zapewniały mnie, że przybyłaś do Anglji, aby się nacieszyć moim widokiem i że w tym celu jedynie naraziłaś się na chorobę morską, burzę, niewolę!... Otóż jestem, ciesz się, kochanko; tym razem jednak odwiedziny moje nie są bez powodu... Milady zadrżała, sądziła, że Felton się wygadał. Nigdy w życiu ta kobieta, która doświadczyła tyle wrażeń przeróżnych, nie czuła tak silnego bicia serca. Siedziała na fotelu, lord Winter przysunął drugi i usiadł obok, następnie wyjął z kieszeni papier i rozłożył powolnie. — Otóż — rzekł do niej — mam zamiar pokazać ci pewien rodzaj paszportu, jaki ci będzie służył za numer porządkowy na resztę życia. I zwracając z milady oczu na papier, czytał: „Rozkaz odstawienia do ........ Nazwa miejsca nie wpisana — przerwał de Winter — pozwalam ci wybierać, byleby tylko znajdowało się ono o jakie tysiąc mil ode mnie, z ochotą je wpiszę. Zaczynam tedy: „Rozkaz odstawienia do ........ tak zwanej Karoliny Backson, a piętnowanej z wyroku sądów królestwa Francuskiego i uwolnionej po odcierpieniu kary. Skazana jest na przebywanie w miejscu wyż wymienionem i niewydalanie się z niego dalej, nad trzy mile. W razie zamiaru ucieczki, śmiercią zostanie ukarana. Pobierać będzie pięć szylingów dziennie na mieszkanie i życie“. — Rozkaz ten mnie nie dotyczy — rzekła chłodno milady — ponieważ nie na moje nazwisko jest wydany. — Czyż pani masz jakie nazwisko? — Mam to, jakie mi brat twój nadał. — Jesteś w błędzie, brat mój był drugim mężem tylko, a pierwszy żyje jeszcze... Powiedz mi jego nazwisko, położę go na miejscu Karoliny Backson. Nie?... nie chcesz?... milczysz uparcie? Dobrze! będziesz skazana pod imieniem Karoliny Backson. Milady nie odezwała się; siedziała, jak martwa; tylko tym razem nie było to udane, lecz prawdziwe przerażenie. Widziała wyrok, sądziła, że go wykonają natychmiast, że lord Winter przyśpieszy deportację, że skazana jest na wyjazd w tej chwili... Wszystko stracone zatem... lecz, myśląc tak, rzuciła okiem na papier i spostrzegła, iż niema żadnego podpisu. Nie mogła ukryć radości z tego powodu. — Tak, tak — rzekł lord Winter, który widział, co się z nią dzieje — szukasz podpisu i mówisz sobie: nie wszystko stracone, bo akt niepodpisany; pokazują mi go, aby zastraszyć... Otóż mylisz się, moja pani; jutro ten wyrok poślę do księcia Buckinghama; pojutrze wróci do mnie, podpisany jego ręką i opatrzony pieczęcią, a we dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ja ci to zaręczam, zacznie się jego wykonanie. Żegnam panią, oto wszystko, co miałem ci powiedzieć. — A ja ci powiadam, mój panie, że nadużycie władzy, że to wygnanie pod obcem nazwiskiem jest podłością... — Czy wolisz być powieszoną pod własnem nazwiskiem? Wiesz o tem, że prawa angielskie surowe są dla frymarczących małżeństwem; powiedz otwarcie: pomimo, że nazwisko moje, a raczej mego brata wmieszane jest w tę sprawę, narażę się na skandal procesu publicznego, aby tylko być pewnym, że uwolnię się od ciebie. Milady nie odpowiadała, lecz, jak trup zbladła. — O!... widzę, że wolisz się przejechać. Masz pani rację; stare przysłowie powiada, że podróże kształcą młodość. Na honor, dobrze pani robisz, boć, mimo wszystko, życie jest niezłe... Dlatego też nie życzę sobie, żebyś mnie go pozbawiła. Pozostaje nam jeszcze kwestja pięciu szylingów; jestem trochę skąpy, nieprawdaż? a to dlatego, ażebyś nie mogła przekupić straży!... A! prawda, pozostają ci jeszcze wdzięki, masz czem uwodzić. Probuj pani, jeżeli cię nie zniechęcił zawód, jaki cię spotkał u Feltona, probuj używania sztuczek w tym rodzaju. — Felton nic nie powiedział — myślała milady — zatem nie wszystko stracone... — A teraz do widzenia pani, przyjdę jutro oznajmić o wyjeździe posłańca. Lord powstał, skłonił się ironicznie i wyszedł. Milady odetchnęła: miała jeszcze cztery dni przed sobą; cztery dni wystarczą do uwiedzenia Feltona. Straszna myśl przyszła jej do głowy; lord Winter może wysłać Feltona z wyrokiem do podpisania; wtedy Felton się wymknie, a tu ażeby dopiąć celu, trzeba go mieć przy sobie. Jedna rzecz ją uspakajała jednakże. Felton nic nie powiedział lordowi. Nie chciała okazać, że ją groźby lorda przeraziły, zabrała się zatem do jedzenia. Następnie, jak dnia poprzedniego, uklękła i modliła się głośno. Tak samo, jak wczoraj, żołnierz przestał chodzić i słuchał pode drzwiami. Za chwilę usłyszała lekkie kroki, zbliżające się z głębi korytarza i zatrzymujące się przy drzwiach. — To on — rzekła do siebie i zaczęła śpiewać ten sam psalm, który wczoraj tak rozegzaltował Feltona. Pomimo, że głos jej słodki, pełny i dźwięczny, rozbrzmiewał bardziej harmonijnie i przejmująco, niż zawsze, drzwi się nie rozwarły. Zdawało się milady, że widzi w małym otworze wzrok pałający młodzieńca; niewiadomo, czy była to rzeczywistość, czy złudzenie, to tylko pewne, iż znalazł dość siły, by nie wejść do pokoju. Jednak, gdy skończyła śpiewać, usłyszała głębokie westchnienie i cichy chód, oddalający się, jak gdyby z żalem.